This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project focuses upon Infrastructure development in Computational Biology and Bioinformatics as part of the Core Resources at the Center for Biomedical Research (CBR) at Tuskegee University. Research involving advanced information technologies, the Internet and databases is crucial in examining and analyzing patterns of disease occurrence, genetic traits and molecular level dynamics. The key strategy in our endeavors in the core Bioinformatics is to upgrade and strengthen the infrastructure and expertise of our scientists in computational biology and bioinformatics, acquire advanced computational and network resources and promote active research that exploits these technologies in health disparity studies. Server Development: Currently we have four servers: Three Red Hat Enterprise Linux ES and one Microsoft 2003 server. The software on the servers is accessible to computers on the campus. Website development: We have developed and continued to upgrade the following websites: a) TU's RCMI website: http://compepid.tuskegee.edu/rcmi/RCMITu.htm. b)The College of Veterinary Medicine, Nursing and Allied Health (CVMNAH) website http://www.onemedicine.tuskegee.edu. c) The health disparities website http://www.healthdisparity.tuskegee.edu. He site has rich resources of health disparity databases for the 12 black belt counties of AL. d) The data warehouse website http://www.onemedicinedb.tuskegee.edu. The Data Warehouse Directory helps our users to navigate through the information contained in CVMNAH's Data Warehouse. One objective of this data warehouse is to develop and implement an evaluation program to assess the productivity and accountability of the CVMNAH. The data warehouse will be used as a tracking systems to enable CVMNAH respond to internal and external demands for accountability with tangible measurements of productivity both for students'progress and institutional outcomes assessment. This also has an online application for admission into the CVMNAH. e) The Bioinformatics website, under the TU's RCMI website, has a rich variety of selected resources in different categories and data which can be used by scientists interested in the area of bioinformatics and health disparities http://compepid.tuskegee.edu/rcmi/RCMI.htm. The Annual Biomedical Research Symposium: As part of the strategy to promote sharing of biomedical research activities that are in progress as well as to address national issues dealing with Health Disparities, CCEBRA organized ten annual biomedical research symposia which were held during the last week of every September at the Kellogg Conference Center, Tuskegee University. Shared Resource: CCEBRA has been providing service in statistical analysis for faculty and researchers at TU in addition to statistical support for graduate students. NCBI field guide in Tuskegee University: CCEBRA at TU previously hosted two courses entitled "A Field Guide to GenBank and NCBI Molecular Biology Resources" we anticipate to host them again when they resume offering them. The National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI), a division of the National Library of Medicine offered the courses and they were given by instructors from NCBI. See the sample at: http://compepid.tuskegee.edu/rgsevents/NCBI2006/NCBITu.htm.